ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Be Afraid of the Dark (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder has made his way to the basement level of NASA, which several cords and cables lining the ceiling, prepared for launches. Ryder is panting heavily, as he hides around a corner. Viktor walks by, as he silences himself. Viktor: You cannot hide forever, boy! I understand after last time that you can still interfere with our plan. I will fry you with my own hands if necessary. Viktor continues on, as Ryder goes down the hall, approaching a console. It has complex algorithms on the screens, Ryder looking at it puzzled. Ryder: I can’t understand anything this is saying. Hold on. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping down the Omnitrix. He turns into Inspector Gadget, as his hands fly across the keyboard, typing madly. Inspector Gadget: I see. This is actually a very thought out and destructive plan. Using the same satellite. Ah. On the screen, a dot is approaching the space station. Inspector Gadget: I better inform them. Kevin and Ester are in the cockpit of the rocket, Kevin steering it to the space station. Ester stares out the windshield, fascinated. Ester: Incredible! I’ve never been in space before! Kevin: Please. This isn’t even the best part of it. You should see the other planets. A projection screen appears, Inspector Gadget on it. Inspector Gadget: Hello. Enjoying the vacuum which is devoid of oxygen? Ester: Sheesh. Your bedtime manner is horrible in this form. Inspector: I have obtained the outline of the pieces in Zs’Skayr’s operation. Kevin: Who’s Zs’Skayr? Inspector Gadget: Right. You weren’t present when Ghostfreak bypassed the safety measures of the Omnitrix and escaped. Ester: Ghostfreak?! But we destroyed him! Inspector Gadget: The corrodium energy revived him at the satellite station that Yenaldooshi used with Khyber, as it was the location of Zs’Skayr’ incineration. They plan on using it again, on the space station that you are hurling towards at 7.9 kilometers per second. Linking that satellite dish to others, they’ll encompass the planet in corrodium energy. Kevin: Which will mutate all life on Earth. Inspector Gadget: But more importantly, completely cut off all UV rays that travel to the Earth in the form of sunlight, which is the only way to destroy Zs’Skayr. Kevin: So, they’re using the rocket to get the corrodium to the station? Inspector Gadget: I encountered Viktor, Yenaldooshi and Zs’Skayr at this end. No sign of the Mummy. Ester: But that means, Bandage tendrils shoot into the room, wrapping around Ester and Kevin. The two resist, but are pulled down the rocket, out of the cockpit. The transmission goes dark, Inspector Gadget’s face grim. Inspector Gadget: Undesirable outcome. It seems I failed to inform them of that piece of information in time to prevent capture. Plan to get to the space station is now needed. Lightning blasts the console, destroying it. Inspector Gadget is knocked to the ground. Viktor grabs him by the jacket, grabbing the Omnitrix symbol as he does. Viktor shocks Inspector Gadget, tossing him aside. The Omnitrix flashes yellow. Viktor: Little rat. I’ll pulverize you this time! Inspector Gadget: Likelihood of that happening, 7%. Viktor charges with a punch, as Inspector Gadget rolls out of way, hiding into a forest of thick cables. Viktor chases after him, pushing his way through. Some of the cables pull back, one of them catching Viktor’s arm. Viktor: What?! The other cables surrounding Viktor all pull at once, and are wrapped around him as if he’s caught in a net. Inspector Gadget jumps down, with wire tighteners in his hands. Inspector Gadget: Tricking one of your intellect is easy. Manipulating the wires, easier. Viktor: You shall pay! Viktor’s towers spark with lightning, catching on the wires. Viktor electrocutes himself, destroying the generator device on his back. Inspector Gadget: Teleporting device, destroyed. Inspector Gadget reverts. Ryder: So, I’ll just leave you to it. (Ryder pulls out his Plumbers badge.) Hey, Morty. I’ve got Viktor here somewhere in the basement. Come get him. I’m heading after Ghostfreak. Ryder runs out of the basement, slapping down the Omnitrix. He turns into Jetray, as he flies out of NASA, heading towards space. End Scene Kevin and Ester are thrown in the air lock, as the door closes. Mummy opens it, as the two fly out into space, right outside the space station. Kevin grabs Ester, tossing her towards the station. She forces her arm to stretch as far as it can go inside the hazmat suit, grabbing and dragging Kevin with her. Ester: (Straining) Did I mention I hate these things?! Kevin: Only a few times an episode. But it won’t last too long in zero gravity. We need to get inside. The two land on the side of the space station, grabbing onto the ladder. They climb up it, and make their way inside. Mummy is loading the corrodium into the system, and finishes as he notices Ester and Kevin. Kevin: We’ve got to get the corrodium. Ester: You do it. (Ester pushes the disk, shrinking the hazmat suit.) I’ll handle this creep. Ester charges in, stretching her arm back, and pulls it in to punch Mummy. Mummy dodges, catching Ester in bandages. She inhales, her body inflating and forcing Mummy off. She exhales, pushing Mummy off. Ester stretches to punch Mummy, as he dodges. Her fist hits a control system on the wall, breaking it. The artificial gravity shuts off, as they all float into the air. Kevin is reaching down the shaft, when he floats up. Kevin: Hey, hey! Don’t do something crazy like that! (Kevin floats down into the shaft.) Never mind! Good work! Kevin is pushed out by Zs’Skayr, as he cackles at them. Zs’Skayr: Oh, I don’t think so. Zs’Skayr extends tentacles from his chest, wrapping around Kevin and Ester, the two straining to escape. Mummy works at the computer, activating the satellite. Zs’Skayr: It’s too late. Soon, the entire planet will be bathed in corrodium. And you can’t stop me! Ryder: That’s my job. The group turns, everyone looking at Ryder. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Viktor’s form, his sewn up body more muscular than Viktor. He has green gauntlets, and the Omnitrix is on a scar on his upper right chest. Viktor Stein: Oh, yeah! (He slams his fists together, lightning sparking off them.) Come on, Ghostfreak. Zs’Skayr hisses in anger, dropping Ester and Kevin and flies at Viktor Stein. Viktor Stein catches him, as Zs’Skayr phases them outside. Zs’Skayr tries to throw Viktor Stein out into open space, but his feet spark with electricity, attracting him to the station, his feet sticking. Viktor Stein: Can breathe in space and has magnetism? This guy is awesome! Zs’Skayr: This is all pointless! I’ve already won! The corrodium ray is reflected off a panel, which reflects off the satellite that Yenaldooshi was overseeing. It spreads and blankets the planet, the people mutating. Kevin works on the computer, trying to reverse the effect. Ester floats and jumps off the ceiling, as Mummy climbs across the ceiling, stretching bandages at her. Ester stretches her arm, grabbing a handle, pulling herself out. She keeps going though, and hits a door, pressing the button, opening the door to the bathroom. Ester: Huh. Mummy charges her, as she jumps up to the ceiling and lands behind Mummy, kicking Mummy in. He hits the toilet, as Ester stretches her arm, pressing a button to flush the toilet. Mummy’s bandage is caught, as he’s sucked away. Kevin: Forget it. The system is locked. Ester: Can we get the corrodium out? Kevin: I have a better plan. Viktor Stein shoots lightning at Zs’Skayr, who dodges it, flying and firing an energy beam at Viktor Stein. Viktor Stein charges Zs’Skayr, his fists covered in lightning. Zs’Skayr catches him, catching Viktor Stein in tentacles. Mummy appears, punching Viktor Stein. Viktor Stein catches both of them, electrocuting them off and throwing them off. The rocket flies around, as Kevin rams the panel, destroying the signal of corrodium. Zs’Skayr roars in anger. Zs’Skayr: No! Zs’Skayr swipes his hand, sending Mummy flying. Viktor Stein takes off running, as he jumps off the space station, landing on the rocket. The hatch opens on top, as he gets inside. Viktor Stein: Whew! Good timing! I’m pretty sure I wouldn't have lasted much longer. Ester: Yeah, nice job. Kevin: We’re the real heroes on this one. Viktor Stein: Eh, if it helps you. Viktor Stein reverts, as tentacles grab Ryder, pulling him back. They wrap around the Omnitrix, as he’s pulled back. Kevin and Ester turn to see Zs’Skayr gripping him. Zs’Skayr: This isn’t over! I will destroy you all, starting with you! Ryder: Yeah, yeah. Open the hatch or something. Zs’Skayr: What? Kevin: Your call! Kevin opens the top hatch again, sunlight shining through. Zs’Skayr screams as he burns, disintegrating. The hatch closes, Ryder gasping for breath. Ester: You alright? Ryder: (Gasping) Now you’re worried for me. The alarms go off, as the ship starts shaking, as they enter the atmosphere. Kevin: We took damage from that collision! We’re going to blow! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Elaskimo. He jumps forward, his chest stretching up, as he wraps around Ester and Kevin, forming a ball around them. Ester reacts, using her arms and legs to hold Elaskimo in position, as to not crush them. Elaskimo: Ow! Your foot is in a very uncomfortable place! Ester: Don’t even bother after pulling this trick. The rocket explodes, as Elaskimo falls through the atmosphere, burning up as he does. They crash, creating a crater in the sand. Elaskimo opens up, letting Ester and Kevin out. Elaskimo starts rolling in the sand. Ester: What are you doing? Elaskimo: Putting out excess fire. Stop, drop and roll. Ester: You can’t catch fire. Elaskimo: Really? Elaskimo stands up, looking at his back. His body wasn’t charred at all, not even his clothes. Elaskimo: Huh. Kevin: (Into Plumber badge) Hey, Morty. Here are our coordinates. Come get us. Elaskimo reverts, as he looks at the Omnitrix, seeing Ghostfreak’s hologram. Ryder: Oh, great. Ester: Could be worse. You could be stuck without us. Ryder: (Sighs) Yeah, yeah. I guess I’m lucky to have you guys. Kevin: Next time, think about that before crashing in Egypt. The camera zooms out, showing the Sphinx in the background. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin Villains * Zs'Skayr * Viktor * Mummy * Yenaldooshi (cameo) Aliens Used * Inspector Gadget * Jetray (cameo) * Viktor Stein (first appearance) * Elaskimo Aliens Re-Unlocked * Ghostfreak Trivia * Ester and Kevin arguing about their roles in being heroes is similar to Gwen and Grandpa Max in the canon version. * It's revealed that Elaskimo can survive reentry. * Ghostfreak is rescanned. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10